Twilight Archon
by Link Evergreen
Summary: Woken up in a primitive planet what is the archon going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

The First Twilight Archon

**I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT, WARCRAFT OR ANY IDEAS NOT BY ME!**

Azeroth, a planet molded by the mighty Titans who locked up the ancient gods and goddess with their power and created harmony. But those times were long gone, now the fields of Azeroth lie in the flames of destruction. The Burning Legion led by Archimond has been invading Azeroth, destroying everything in its path but was defeated by the combined forces of The Hord, The Alliance and finally the Night Elves, but there was one more being. A being in fighting in the shadows, a being shrouded in mystery… while the Druids, nature sensitive creatures and a handful of mages along with Orc shamans and trolls noticed the being. But who or what it was a question stirring for those who noticed a blue and red glow…

* * *

><p>"In the shadows I have watched them for over 20 millennia, I have seen them wage wars and defend their homelands with great pride and power as warriors should be, they would worship the being who call themselves gods, they were not merciful, and cruel nevertheless the inhabitants of this backwater planet worshiped them, then came them, beings who call themselves the Titans. They invaded and started to imprison the gods and remolded the entire planet. I have watched them create their own races and seen the five dragon aspects. I have sat in the shadows as they left and the races that they created create order within this planet. I have left these beings alone for they remind me of our Creators, The Xel'Naga. As they finished they just packed up and left. I have tended to stay away from these creatures as they never came close to my domain for they sensed my power as I have sensed theirs.<p>

Shortly after these Titans left the planet I began to explore the lands that these Titans created.

(Aproximately 20 years later)

Among my travel I have came across a vally within an enormous forest filled with many different types of crystals, and within the crystal field I saw the largest formation of Khaydarin Crystals that I have ever encountered. These crystals were radiating pis-energy to the point I have never felt before. Overjoyed I immediately started to build my home over and among the crystal fields. Khaydarin crystals were not the only type of crystals I have found, Mana, Elemental, Crystals, a solidified form of Vespene Gas which is a green crystal to my suprise, then there were these strange quartz like crystals which were radiating power, crystal or stone that shined like stars, many different colored crystals or gemstones that felt sentiant and were glowing of Mana or magic. My suprise did not stop there there was a shaft that i have found and it tourned out to be a path to a room and within the room I have found an enormous crystal surrounded by glowing stone faces. And from that Crystal I have talked to gave me the information I needed to build a place of my home.

(4 years later)

My home was finnished at last the exterior is made of many different types of stones, metals and crystals: marble, obsidan, and granite for stones and made sure that these stones were engraved with symbles from the knowledge that I obtained from the Crystal. For metal I used mitril, adamantium, and runite. Crystals for support beams and a source of light in the dark. In the middle of the house a small garden exists and a fountain of magic which the water was taken from the Well of Eternity by himself. And after all this was finnished he activated a shield which would protect his house, went to his chamber and drifed into a deep slumber, not to be seen for a long time...

Meanwhile other races are beginning to find things out...

The Night Elves are gatering around the Well of Eternity...


	2. Chapter 2

The War of the Ancients

The Awakening

**I DON'T OWN STARCRAFTor WARCRAFT!**

As the Buring Legion invaded Kalimdor they made one great mistake...

And that huge mistake was to invade the first Archon's domain by cutting down trees and trying to destroy the barrior he has personaly set up.

An ancient battle armor, untouched by time, suppressing all technology, with unmatched elegance, a true master piece.

All of a sudden the armor sprang to life and from the helmet two blazing blue/red eyes opened filled with rage.

Slowly he started to materilize, blue, red, and white energys rotating around him.

The armor once again occupied and brought back to full glory crackeled with energy.

"They have dared to invade my home. They have dared to defile my sanctuary, even tried to corrupt my heart!"

"And no I shall completely destroy them!"

A loud battle cry echoed all over the forest.

The Archon has joined the War.


	3. Chapter 3

The War of the Ancients

The Battle

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT or WARCRAFT!**

Enraged as these foul creatures tried to corrupt my Alys'aril I fought against these demons from the edge of my erected barrier as the Alysaar, there on the opposite sides the Night Elves, dragon, Ancients and few others I could not identify were having an enormous battle against these demons. Burning with wrath the Archon entered the battlefield by saying "Chain Psi Lighting". A white electric bolt charged with Psi energy rushed out of the Archon's fingertips and ripped into a Hellhound then arching over to another and another. That caused the attention of demons in that area, from infernos, Doom Guards to hellhounds and a countless army of demons. Unleashing a thunderous cry the Archon charged into battle as two Psi blades appeared in both of his hands. As time went by more and more demons fell by the Archon. Soon the demons noticed that the weird talking blue being cannot be harmed by physical means they turned on their magic source and started attacking him using their magic. The result was showing as the spells hit and delayed the blue being for a second.

"Aarrgh, these spells do sting a bit." Archon murmured as he started to launch more and more spells and energy. But as time went on the overwhelming numbers of the Burning Legion started to gradually overwhelm the Archon who was fighting without rest for who knows how long. Finally when the Archon reached his limit of fighting and was surrounded by the Burning Legion he thundered, "I shall not fall here! I am Tal'darim of the Ihan-rii! ZERASHK GULIDA! PSIONIC STORM!" A massive never before seen storm collected and raged as the Archon also known as Alysaar unleashed it. The storm lasted for a minute covering the battlefield with heavy energy. Alysaar panted and said "Adun Troidas." And once again disappeared in to his beloved Alys'aril.


End file.
